


A traditional British holiday

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lindsay pictured a vacation in England she thought of teas, corgis and oversized clocks. What she got was a tiny caravan and a bunch of board games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A traditional British holiday

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary - a month for /your/ otps! Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

 “When I pictured a vacation in England, I pictured a fancy hotel and lots and lots of tea.” Lindsay admitted as she grabbed her suitcase from the car. “I certainly didn’t expect this.” She grumbled as she stared up at the caravan she was to call home for the next week. The small mobile home was clearly quite old and the outside of it looked fresh out of the seventies.

“Oh lighten up, Linds – this is a family tradition!” Gavin explained as he moved to unlock the door.

“Yeah, lighten up Linds!” Michael mocked as he held both his and Gavin’s suitcases. Gavin hadn’t packed lightly either. Lindsay sighed. Her boyfriends were right; it was just a week in a caravan.

“The door is stuck.” Gavin pouted as he fiddled with the keys.

“The door isn’t stuck, idiot.” Michael smirked. He dropped the suitcases before he moulded his hands over Gavin’s and turned the key the other way. Gavin frowned and muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

 

 

The door opened and Gavin waltzed inside. Michael picked the suitcases back up and followed him. Lindsay remained unimpressed as she climbed inside the caravan.

“I thought these were supposed to be bigger on the inside.” She mused as she absorbed the small interior. Gavin snorted and shook his head at her.

“That’s the TARDIS, Lindsay.” Gavin giggled as he fell backwards onto the couch. Gavin immediately regretted it – the cushions were hard and unforgiving and he groaned as his back collided with them.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Lindsay joked as she sat much more sensibly upon the cushions. The pair of them could hear Michael navigating the narrow hallway. Both Lindsay and Gavin laughed at the sound of suitcases colliding with the thin walls and Michael’s cursing that followed.

“How did your whole family fit in this place?” Michael asked as he threw the suitcases into the master bedroom. If you could even call it that, it was more of a cupboard.

 

 

“We fit snugly, Michael. There are two bedrooms.” Gavin told his boyfriend as Michael stomped back into the main room of the caravan. Michael stood in the kitchenette with his arms folded and eyebrows raised.

“Those are not bedrooms. They are cupboards that just happen to have beds in them. I have no idea how we’re going to fit on that double bed by the way.” Michael told them. Lindsay didn’t even want to dare take a look.

“We’ll fit.” Gavin said confidently. Michael snorted and shook his head.

“If you say so – what are we doing now then?” Michael asked. Lindsay and Michael looked to Gavin expectedly. Gavin stared idly back at them. To infuriate his partners more, Gavin shrugged.

“I don’t bloody know.” Gavin confessed. Lindsay sighed heavily.

“Why don’t you take us for a tour of the park? Let’s see what we’re working with here.” Lindsay said nervously. Gavin beamed.

“That sounds top!”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Gavin led his partners by their hands around the caravan park he’d practically grown up in. Michael and Lindsay tried to keep up with his rambled explanations but honestly, by this point it was all just noise.

“So my brother and I used to hire this cart that looked exactly like the chuckle brother’s cart from here. We’d ride it all around the park – it was the best.” Gavin rambled as he led them by the go-kart hire building.

“Do you reckon it’s still there?” Michael mused, snickering a little as he thought of a grown up Gavin squashed inside the cart.

“Probably not.” Gavin said glumly. Lindsay nudged his shoulder playfully.

“That’s okay though, right? We can all go out go karting together anyway.” Lindsay said. Gavin grinned again.

“Yeah, we could get a family cart and make Michael do all the work!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Perfect.” Lindsay agreed while Michael grumbled.

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that.” He said offhandedly but neither of his partners was listening to him.

 

oOo

 

As it was they never got to ride the go-karts like Gavin wanted. When they woke up the next morning the heavens had opened up. Gavin stared glumly out of the window as the rain harassed their caravan park. Lindsay watched him just as sadly – she was actually looking forward to riding those karts. Michael ignored them both and just flicked through the channels of the small T.V that had been installed in the caravan. It had about four channels and shit reception so he wasn’t exactly watching anything but he still sighed when Lindsay spoke up,

“Well, c’mon – what are we going to do? I’m not going to just sit here and do nothing.” Lindsay said.

“Linds, we’re stuck in a caravan. There isn’t anything to do.” Michael reminded her.

“There’s got to be.” Lindsay said with hope. Together the two Americans looked to their Brit who had not spoken throughout their whole exchange.

 

 

When all eyes fell upon him, Gavin looked to his partners blankly.

“What?” He questioned as Gavin was known to do when he wasn’t listening. Gavin had been far too busy feeling sorry for himself and wistfully thinking of the go kart he wasn’t sitting in.

“What is there to do in here besides watch terrible TV?” Michael questioned sharply. Gavin chewed upon his lip as he thought about it. Then he shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’ve never really been stuck inside the caravan before.” Gavin confessed.

“I find that hard to believe.” Lindsay lamented as she looked outside. Nearly every time she’d visited England with Gavin it’d been wet, rainy and miserable.

“There has to be something.” Michael groaned as the TV simply gave up and turned to static.

“I know!” Gavin suddenly chirped, “There’s board games in one of the cupboards in the second bedroom!”

 

 

oOo

 

Lindsay cringed as Michael blew the dust from a very old, worn box of Monopoly. Gavin was simply swiping the dust from his box of frustration.

“Why is Trouble named Frustration here in England?” Lindsay had to ask because it bothered her.

“Because it makes you frustrated, yeah?” Gavin responded.

“That’s stupid.” Lindsay grumbled even though it made a little sense.

“No, your American version is stupid.” Gavin quipped and Lindsay shot him a glare.

“They’re both stupid names for a stupid game – now, are you ready for me to kick your asses in Monopoly?” Michael questioned as he slipped off the lid.

“That’s cute, really Michael, but you’re looking at the house champion.” Lindsay replied.

“Well, you’re not at your house now bitch. You’re in a caravan.” Michael retorted and Gavin squeaked out a laugh.

“Oh, it’s on.” Lindsay snapped.

 

 

As Michael and Gavin bickered over who got to be the dog, Lindsay smirked. Sure, it wasn’t a penthouse in London and a trip to museums and long shopping days but she actually kind of liked this holiday. Even if it was raining outside and she was bumping knees with both Gavin and Michael in the limited floor space. Nothing could compare to quality time they were spending together now. Except maybe expensive shoes – but she’d make Gavin buy her those later.


End file.
